In some chemical and biological analysis systems, specimen samples may often be placed into small containers, e.g., vials, that may have a fluid within them. Such samples may then be mixed with the contents of such containers in order to more evenly disperse or distribute the sample within the fluid and/or to promote a complete reaction between the fluid, which may be a reagent, and the sample.